


After The Storm

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had never known what it had been like to have something torn out of his clenched hands until the day he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> literally the first thing I ever wrote for this fandom.. figured I'd throw it up here off tumblr since I'm clearing things off there.

He had seen it coming like dark clouds looming overhead for an oncoming storm. All the warning signs had been there, the clear sight of the beginning of the end rolling toward him over the ominous horizon. Niall had refused to give up. He had stood his ground the whole time. He had remained almost painfully oblivious to the fact he had been losing him. Ignoring it had seemed like a kinder option at first; that if he believed the inevitable wouldn’t occur that it’d be true. 

Unfortunately, that hadn’t been the case.

The end had come sooner than he had expected. He had been lulled in to a false sense of security by the eye of the storm, thinking that maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t lose him. Niall wished he would have realized that the break in the howling wind and rain was only temporarily, and the chaos would return with three times more vengeance than before. He had tried so hard to hold on tighter, but harder he’d grasp on to him it seemed like the faster he slipped away.

Niall had never known what it had been like to have something torn out of his clenched hands until the day he’d left. It was pain that he’d never experienced before; nothing could hurt as bad as losing him. He had to stand there and watch him walk away, knowing that he had lost and that there was nothing he could do to make him turn around.

Reality was a cold, hard slap on the face. His dreams were filled with brunette curls and green eyes every single night, the sound of his soft laughter lulling him to sleep. Every single morning he’d reach across the bed, just like he always had, but rather than feeling the warmth of his body all he felt was the chill of empty white sheets. He was left a state of breathless shock, blue eyes flying open to reveal the heart wrenching sight of emptiness that had been there for weeks. 

No matter how many times he had woken up to that, it still caused choked sobs to break the still silence of the house. The pain in his chest didn’t seem to dull like he had been promised, but amplify every time he was reminded of the boy that had walked because he hadn’t been enough. 

He didn’t think it’d ever go away or that it’d ever hurt less than it did now. Niall knew that his heart wouldn’t be put back together, not with the other half lying in the arms of someone else while the pain in his chest consumed him over and over again.


End file.
